A Tale of Two Blades (Reposted)
by Mavernick
Summary: It has been a year since the defeat of the Ancient Dragon, and fragile peace has settled over the land. A plot to break this peace is beginning in secret throughout the land of Halkeginia. College Freshman David is brought to this land by a mysterious Figure who gives him the power of a assassin and a task to save Halkeginia in one year.
1. Chapter 1 (The Strange Awakening)

(Writers Note: Well I know I keep taking chapters down and putting them back up but I want the best quality story possible for you the readers to enjoy. I call this a Familiar of Zero fan-fiction even though I use new main characters the old characters will still play a very important role in the story to come. I also do not own anything of the Familiar of Zero. With that please enjoy the first chapter, and I will be reposting the 2nd chapter once I have my friend finish with the edits and there are a few things I want to change in it.)

My head was pounding when I opened my eyes to a blurry world, I could vaguely make out trees that surrounded me. This brought me to a state in between confusion and panic. I had no recollection of ever falling asleep or going to a forest. The last thing I remember was falling asleep on my bed. _Where the hell was I? Also how the hell did I get here?_

My vision finally started to clear after a few seconds and my suspicions were confirmed, I was indeed in the middle of dense forest, and that it seemed it was also dark so that meant it was night time where ever I was.

By this point my panic was gone, but I was still as confused as ever and more than a little curious as to what was going on.

"Well I highly doubt laying here and wondering what happened, and where I am is going to result in giving me any answers," I said to myself more or less to make sure I could still talk.

I sat up, and in doing so, I noticed that the back of my left hand burned a little. I looked at it to see a weird symbol had been etched into my skin.

" Just another question to add to the list I suppose," I said to myself and sighed.

I should probably head north because that just seems like what everyone nowadays does when they are lost in an alien environment. I looked up at the sky to find the Northern Star to guide myself only to realize that there were two moons.

_Ah crap well it doesn't seem like this is Earth, so I am either sleeping and in a dream or I have been abducted by aliens._ I chuckled to myself at the last thought_ I highly doubt if I was brought to an alien world they would just leave me in the middle of dense _forest.

In the end without the guidance of the Northern Star, I sat off in a random direction that seemed like north hoping that it might lead me to something that at least resembled society as I knew it. As I walked further and further through the forest, a fear grew inside of me. One brought on by the fact that I may be the only living thing on this planet. Soon my fear was abated when I came across a pathway that seemed well used. "Well good it seems I am not the only form of life on this planet," I exclaimed relief flooding my every words.

I followed the path in the direction of what I thought was north, only to be barred in the way of a gate hidden by the tree to what I did not know because the forest was so dense and it was dark out. I, out of curiosity, touched the gate with my left hand; both the symbol on the back of my hand, and the gate flared with a bright white light.

_The hell just happened_, I wondered to myself as the gate swung open on its' own. _Oh well I might as well continue in and see if anyone in there can give me some answers as to what is going on and where I am at._

I stepped into the courtyard of what seemed to be an abandoned abbey to see a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the courtyard his back towards me as he faced the ruined chapel with his head bowed like he was praying.

"So you finally have come," the cloaked figure said in a deep voice.

Not knowing if the figure was talking to me I stood there in silence for a few moments before saying screw it and replying, "I honestly stumbled upon this place by accident to be honest I have no idea where I am at."

I could tell that the figure had turned my way but I still could not make out any of its' features, due to the darkness hiding them underneath its' hood. This was a problem because it did not help me to know if I was talking to a human or some alien creature with a deep voice.

"You have been summoned here by me David," the cloaked figure told me.

_Summoned...? What the hell did he mean summoned?_ "What do you mean by summoned? And where have you summoned me to?" I asked.

"To the continent of Halkeginia the continent that is split between nobility who can use magic and become magi and commoners those who cannot use magic," the cloaked figure answered.

_Well now I know where I am at and it sounds like an anime or one of those rpg games I have played_. "Why have you summoned to Halkeginia?" I asked the figure. _Why the hell was that first question that came to my mind and not are you human?_ I mentally slapped myself for asking such a dumb follow-up question.

"So that you could prove yourself to me, this continent is about to plunged into chaos if you do not stop it from doing so. If you can stop this continent from falling into chaos, you will have proven yourself to me," the cloaked figure replied as he walked up to me and held what seemed to be a bundle of stuff: chainmail armor, a travelling cloak with a hood as black as the night, black leather boots, a mask that as I put my hand on it felt like metal, two elegantly made daggers, a hand crossbow, a leather backpack, and last a note.

I took all the stuff from him and was surprised to see how light it felt to me, you would think it would feel like one hundred time heaver but it felt as light as a feather. "What is all this stuff for?"

"You are to become my assassin, on that note are seven names of people you must kill in the span of a year in order for this continent to be free of the danger of being plunged into chaos," the cloaked man told me.

"Well first why should I care if this continent and your world is gonna be plunged into chaos? Second how am I supposed to find these people? Third how am I supposed to learn to be a assassin?" I asked him seriously.

"My friend will be your guide as you travel throughout this world," he told me and snapped his fingers and a glowing blue ball of light flew down to us. Only when it got up close could I see that it was a little blue skinned creature that was enclosed within the blue ball of light. "This is Bauli a fairy."

_A fairy…?_ So in this world there were magical creatures along with magi, everything I kept hearing reminded me of those animes I watched and of those rpg games I played back in Chicago. "Well that still leaves me with two problems to fulfilling your wish, I still do not see why I should care and also I have no idea on how to fight like a assassin," I told him.

The cloaked figure pointed to the symbol on the back of my hand and replied, "That is my mark with it you are a trained assassin."

"Well I still have no idea why I should care at all, but fine I will do your task," I said not because I gave a shit what happened to this foreign world but because it seemed fun.

"Also if you complete all that I have assigned you I will transport you back to your world," with those words the cloaked figure disappeared, not with a puff of smoke or anything that dramatic the cloaked figure just seemed to not be there anymore.

_Well thanks for leaving me when I had more questions to ask_, I thought to myself, b_ut now I knew I had a way home._

With the figures last words to motivate me, telling me that if I killed seven people in less than a year I get to go home; I put on the chainmail armor, black leather boots, and the traveling cloak, all of which felt very light on me which again made me surprised since I thought chainmail was supposed to be heavy. Then again I bet this chainmail was magically enhanced or something to make it as light as a feather, and I also bet the boots are magically enhanced also to make me feel lighter. I then buckled the sheath around my waist, and put the hand crossbow and the mask in the backpack.

"Ready to go?" the fairy Bauli asked as it since I honestly had no clue if it was a he or she landing on my shoulder.

"So you can speak my language?" I asked not really surprised since I really knew nothing about fairies in the first place.

"Along with my master, I have been watching you and in doing so I have picked up your language," Bauli replied.

Well that brought up questions like how long have they been watching me and why, but I decided against asking that instead I asked, "So where to first?"

"To, the smallest kingdom in Halkeginia, Tristain ruled by the queen Henrietta," Bauli answered.

A queen..? Well at least I now knew for sure that there were human on this planet. _Though this Tristain place sounded a lot like Britain with their queen_, I thought to myself. Then another funny thought came to my mind _I hope this queen was not as old though, it would be nice to have someone my age to talk to if I did get to talk to her. _"Well Bauli please show me the way to our destination please," I said respectfully.

"Though, with all your formalities, you still confuse me sometimes," Bauli told me as it took flight off of my shoulder, and it flew in the direction of what I assume was Tristin or Tristan or however you pronounced it.

"It is because we humans have a society that is based around having formalities, a please is a formality to signify being nice to someone," I replied.

"Well, it is still confusing," and with that and me not wanting to argue the point that formalities were not confusing at all me and Bauli stopped talking.

…**.**

"So..." I said trying to knock off the awkward silence that had accumulated over the past forty minutes of walking through this dense forest.

"Let me guess you want to ask if I am boy or girl and can't tell by my squeaky voice?" Bauli asked me. Did the fairy just read my mind?

"Well yes I did want to ask and sorry for not knowing right off the bat but you are the first fairy I have seen," I stated.

"Let me ask you this first does it really matter if I am a boy or girl?" Bauli asked me as we continued through the forest.

This whole Bauli talking back to me without looking at me was getting kind of annoying. I shrugged that thought aside and thought to myself _did it really matter? I guess not, but it would be nice to know a little bit about a...er...well could I consider Bauli a travelling companion even though it was a fairy? I guess yes I could consider it a companion since Bauli could talk to me._ "Well I would like to get to know my travelling companion better is all; only knowing your name just does not work for me," I replied after some time of silently deliberating within myself.

"Well then I am a female fairy," Bauli told me, and with that we lapsed back into silence for another two hours or so of walking.

In those two hours I had plenty of time to think on the situation, and I decided that maybe this was not so bad after all. I mean what did I have going for me in the real world? I was a first year college student, and already in huge debt, I still did not know what i wanted to major in yet, I did not have a girlfriend. Overall my life in the real world sucked. Maybe god was giving me a second chance to have an exciting life for a change.

I began to feel exhaustion sweep over me out of nowhere and my body began to move sluggish. I guessed Bauli noticed my lagging behind and asked, "Are you growing tired?"

"Well I did not manage to get much sleep before coming into this strange world so, yes I am," I replied and then yawned.

"Then let us stop for a few hours of rest, it is not like we are in that tight of a time schedule quite yet," Bauli said, with that we turned off of the main road and found a small clearing in the forest. I laid my backpack on the ground and used it for a pillow. As my body becomes numb with sleep my mind wandered and I realized that my life was going to get very interesting indeed. Only yesterday I was the College freshman David, with light brown hair, a plain face, and now I am some assassin for some mysterious robed figure. How cliché indeed and with that I fell into a deep, dark, and dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 (Fateful Encounters)

(Writer's Note: Well once again here I am updating chapter 2, and chapter 3 will be following really closely. I think at the beginning of every chapter I will have one of these. Just seems like it makes the writing more personal. Oh and don't worry as the story goes on it will pick up pace and get a darker theme with some light moments to it. Well enjoy reading. Mav.)

It took us the better part of two days to finally reach other human beings, and by other human being I mean farmers picking grapes. When we reached the land with the humans, Bauli transformed herself into what looked like a small female child to blend in so we would not draw attention. I was going to comment on the transformation, but decided against it as it really did not matter why fairies could transform like that. So we both continued to walk in silence like we had done ever since the first night we had set off.

"We are now in the duchy of Orinelle, owned by Saito Chevalier De Hiraga, and his master and wife Louise Françoise Le Blanc de Hiraga," Bauli told me, breaking the silence that I had become accustom to.

"Wife and master…?" I asked.

"Yes, Saito is Louise's familiar," Bauli replied.

"Well what is a familiar?" I questioned further, still confused as to why Louise was Saito's master.

"A familiar is a summoned lifelong companion by the magi of this continent. A magi usually summons an animal, but Louise is a special type of magi called a Void Magi. This made it possible for her to summon Saito who became Gandálfr or god's left hand. Together they are extremely powerful," Bauli answered.

"So let me get this straight, Louise is Saito's master because she summoned him as her familiar," I recapped.

"That is more or less the whole gist of it," Bauli replied.

I sighed. this world kept getting more and more confusing to me, what with all the magical creatures, magi, the class system, and now familiars just added to the whole confusion. Not that any of it astounded me anymore with the past two days of only having my thoughts to keep me company, I had come to a conclusion that if I took everything at face value and not let anything weird me out that I would grow used to this world. Overall my whole idea was working pretty well.

The sound of a horse approaching blew away the silence. I looked around to see a male who looked about nineteen years of age with medium length brown hair that spiked in the front, he had light blue eyes and wore what looked like a blue sweatshirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes riding towards us. "Hey there travellers what business do you have in these lands?" the man asked pulling his horse to a stop a few feet in front of us.

Bauli stopped and bowed and answered, "We are just passing through milord."

_ So this might be Saito_, I thought to myself as I looked him up and down. He did not look very dukeish to me. To be honest he looked more like a normal college student would back on Earth.

"What is your destination maybe I could give you directions," Saito told us.

"We are headed to the palace city," Bauli replied. You may wonder why I was keeping quiet during this whole conversation it was because I had no idea what to say.

"Saito!" a girly voice yelled from some distance back. I also hear the gallop of a horse, "wait up for me you dog!"

With that another rider this time a girl with long pink hair, pink eyes, dressed in a dress that noble women would wear. She pulled out a wand and pointed it at Saito and the tip turned blue and then Saito an explosion erupted where Saito was and he fell off the horse to the ground, smoking. He brushed himself and looked at the female who had caught up to us and said apologetically, "Sorry for riding a head so fast."

"You better be, you might be my husband and all but you are also still my familiar and as such you should never leave your master behind," she scolded him.

_Ah so this must be Louise, Saito's wife, and master,_ I thought. A feeling of pity for Saito welded up inside of me. The feeling of pity was the lost as I said to myself, _I guess that he had probably gotten used to it if he married her after all._

Louise then noticed both me and Bauli and asked us in an irritated voice, "What is your business here?"

This time I decided to speak up before Bauli could just to mix things up a bit. "Me and my little sister are on our way to the palace city to meet family," I lied.

"Oh well the palace city is that way," Louise said pointing in a direction, that seemed like north. Then again maybe this whole world's direction no matter which way you point was north.

I shook such absurd thoughts from my head, bowed and said, "Thank you for your assistance milady."

"Well I would invite you to tell us of your travels but you two seem busy. Besides I have to teach this dog a lesson on how to not leave his wife behind while going for a horse ride," Louise said.

I just bowed and dragged Bauli away in the direction Louise indicated glad to get out of there, and away from those two crazy people. I mean in all honesty where they really fit mentality to be leaders of duchy? I then realized I had been dragging Bauli for a ways now and let go of her hand. Bauli stood there then with a look of annoyance on her face and she whispered, "little sister eh?"

Oh shit, I thought to myself. I think I pissed off Bauli. My suspicions were confirmed only moments later as she punched me as hard as she could in the solar plexus. I doubled over in pain and Bauli walked by me and said with a wicked gleam in her eyes, "let us continue. And for future reference let me do the talking from now on big brother."

I held my chest in pain, and limped after Bauli. I made a mental note to myself for the future, Bauli does not like being called a little sister.

**:000:**

We walked in silence again for another three to four hours. The night was starting to set in. All of the sudden Bauli stopped as we entered another forest from being in the plains. "Put your mask on I have a task for you to do," Bauli told me.

I took out the mask from my backpack, put it on and then asked Bauli, "What is this task?"

"I want you to search these woods for a bandit lord by the name of Flannag. He and his bandit crew have been terrorizing this border between the man palace territory and the duchy of Orinelle," Bauli told me.

"Why don't Saito and Louise just take care of the problem or maybe the royal guard?" I asked.

"Because this bandit lord used to have a different name and used to be a square magi noble. He fell out of favor after a scandal and resorted to create a bandit crew so he could terrorize the kingdom for revenge," Bauli replied.

"Sounds like such a friendly fellow," I replied sarcastically.

"Yes. Well, this task will allow me to see how good of an assassin you are, so I can make sure my master chose right," Bauli said.

"You know I have never even been in a real fight let alone assassinate someone," I told Bauli.

"Use the mark then," Bauli said to me.

"How…?" I asked.

"My master sure knows how to pick them," Bauli said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Well sorry I am not from this world and your master did not really tell me how to do anything he just kinda gave me the task and disappeared on me," I replied getting annoyed.

"Well just repeat after me, Im 'unum cum umbras," Bauli said.

"Im 'unum cum umbras," I repeated. _It sounds like a Latin phrase_ I thought, but then I felt energy coursing through my body. My senses were heightened to a new level; and I could see the difference in texture and color of everything, I could hear the borrowing of a worm underneath the soil, the crunch of twigs and leaves as small critters pranced over them. I looked at the back of my hand at the weird symbol and I realized it was once again glowing white but this time a dull white.

"Do you feel any different?" Bauli asked me.

"Yes I do. it is if I am a completely new person," I responded.

"Well then go hunt down Flannag and stop his terrorizing of these woods," Bauli commanded me.

_With my body like this how hard could that be? I would use everything I remembered from all those stealth games just in real life and hunt this bastard down and put him down with my blades_. "And where will I meet you?" I asked.

"There is a small town in the woods not far from here with a inn, I will meet you there once you are done," Bauli replied.

"Okay then," I said and with that I raced across the forest floor my feet not making a sound. I then did some parkour shit like in assassin's creed and with ease climbed into the canopy of a tree. From there I made my way swiftly, yet silently deeper into the forest all the while using my enhanced sense of hearing to listen for anything that might sound like boots falling upon a branch or leaf.

_Man I could get used to this runic symbol on the back of my hand giving me supernatural assassin abilities like this,_ I thought to myself. I then heard it the sound of boots falling in this peaceful forest. I changed my direction towards them and after about ten seconds of moving through canopy after canopy of trees, I came upon what looked like a giant camp. I surveyed the camp from inside the canopy of one of the trees surrounding the camp. There had to be maybe about seventy people in all.

Most of the people in the camp wore beat up brown and red leather armor; lots of them had bandanas on. Flags flew from each corner of the camp, each of the flags bore a picture of a skull on fire. If this wasn't a bandit camp then I didn't know what the hell was.

I pulled my hood over my hair, and made sure my mask was securely on my face and I dropped out of the canopy. With my supernatural abilities, these guys, even though they outnumber me seventy to one, would be no problem. The two sentry guards that I meet on my way to camp pulled out their swords and one of them asked, in a rough voice, "Who are you? What do you want?"

In response I pulled out my two daggers and charged at them, with speed that I was even surprised I had. I mean in about two seconds I had closed the two feet distance between me and them. One of the guards tried to slash at me with his cutlass blade, which I side stepped with ease and then my left dagger was in the opening that he had left and cutting through his throat. The man fell over with a gurgle and it was such a clean kill that my blade was clean, but when he hit the ground blood came from his neck. I then looked over at the other sentry guard, who had the look of seeing a demon in his eyes. I pointed my right dagger at him and asked in as deep of a voice as I could do, "Where is Flannag, your leader?"

"Righ... Uh..." gulp, "right this way," the sentry said sweating as he usher me toward the camp. I followed him, with my blade inches away from his spine. I have to say, when we got to the middle of the camp, which had a huge bonfire in it, we had a pretty good crowd of eyes staring at us, with murderous interest. The sentry stopped right in front of a robed man who had a bald head and said fearfully, "Mr. Flannag sir I bring you a guest."

"A guest…?" Flannag replied calmly looking into the fire and then at us. He had gray eyes, and a scar that went from across the top of left of his face to the bottom right. He looked me up and down, smiled a dark smile, and got up. "So they finally decided to send an assassin against me."

"I am here on my own accord," I replied in the same deep voice I used with the sentry.

"Well whatever your reasons for coming here assassin you are brave and a fool," Flannag threatened with a smile on his face as he pulled out a giant broadsword. He then pointed the tip at me which started glowing blue and he mutter some phrase under his breath and his sword burst into flames. He then slashed his blade in the air, and a arch of fire, in the same shape as his slash, came towards me. I rolled out of the way of the attack, and Flannag just smiled. "You have come here to die assassin."

I grimaced beneath my mask, _this guy was really a magi. Maybe I should have done it stealthy, too late now though_. With that thought, I went into a crouching position. T_his is going to be a long and dangerous fight,_ I thought to myself. I then dashed at him, this fight was life or death now and I sure as hell did not want to die.


	3. Chapter 3 (Flannag)

(Writer's Note: Well first battle scene turned out better then I expected since I wrote it at College….and got my friend to edit it the same day. Chapter 4 will be done when I have time so pretty soon this weekend but after Chapter 4 it might be a week or so. These first few chapters are here to introduce most of the important characters. I would say about Chapter 6 the tone darkens I won't say how you will know why when you get there. Well enjoy and maybe leave a review telling me how mad you are that I did not give Saito and Louise much story time but don't worry they play a big part in upcoming chapters.)

Our blades came crashing together, my two daggers in a X formation to bring down more strength in my first blow. His block made both my arms go numb; _I think I may have severely underestimated this guy. _I fell back and we began circling each other trying to look for an opening in each other's stance. I then noticed a opening when he drooped his sword a little bit to ground like he was getting tired of its' weight. I rushed forward with intent to end this right then and there, but Flannag smiled at me.  
_Ah shit I fell for his feign_, it was too late, I realized that ran and slashed at the air where Flannag used to be. I felt a sharp pain on my left shoulder. I reflectively jumped back.

"You have the speed and strength, but you lack the training to defeat me," Flannag told me as he walked slowly towards me his broad sword out in front of him.

I knew inside he was right I did not have much if at all any chance of beating him. I smiled back at him, _like hell I would give up that easily_. "Well I can tell that you come from noble birth by how self-conceited you sounded just then," I replied.

"Yes you are right I was a noble once upon a time, but then queen Henrietta, bless her stupid soul to the underworld, denounced me of my rank. For what do you ask?" Flannag asked me pointing his blade at me.

_Did he honestly think I was going to ask why she denounced him? Did he really think I cared?_ I dropped out of my guarding stance, sighed and responded just to humor him, "What did you do?"

"She denounced me because I cheated a few of the other noble families out of their wealths," Flannag finished.

"Well can we finish this fight now?" I asked.

"Always so quick to fight but not to chat I see," Flannag said with a look of disappointment on his face which quickly changed to a look of amusement. "So be it then," with those words he pointed his sword up in the air and it started to glow again.

I readied myself for whatever spell was about to come my way as he began to chant the spell. Then he yelled the words, "FLAME TORNADO!"

_Flame tornado,_ I thought to myself, _two words I never want to hear in the same sentence. _A whirlwind of flames shot from the tip of his broadsword into the air, he then pointed it at me. I dodged the incoming vortex of flaming doom, only to feel myself getting suck back towards it. I looked at Flannag to see that as he was continuing this spell he started breathing hard, and that with his sword pointed at me he was open to attack.

I smiled, flipped my blades into an attacking position and charged him, while the flame vortex spun right above my back. I could feel the heat penetrating my body as I continued my charge. I knew that this was my best shot at ending this fight right now. I came upon Flannag and drew to red lines across his lower left part of his chest. He staggered backwards. I pressed my attack and in one swift movement, with a flick of my blade sent Flannag's broadsword flying out of his hands, and then my daggers were inches from his throat ready to chop of his head.

"Do you give up?" I asked not really wanting to kill him.

"You beat me fair and square I give up!" he replied in a loud voice followed by an exuberant show of defeat: throwing his arms up, in a wide arc.

I flipped my daggers in my hands and slid them into their sheath, and then sighed my shoulder ached now that the adrenaline had stopped pumping through my system. "I place you under arrest in the name of the kingdom of Tristian for crimes against the throne," I stated, I mean what else should I say in a situation like this? Tell him to knock it off and then let him go on his way?

"Why not just kill me assassin?" Flannag asked as he sat back down near the fire.

"Because..." _well why not just kill him? But was it in my right to deem if he died or lived? _I shook myself and finished, "Because it is up to the queen, not me, if you live or die."

"What a noble assassin you are," Flannag stated with an amused look on his face.

I then realized that I had just done my first kill anyhow, I then got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt dirty and like my hands were stained with blood, it was not a good feeling at all. I then realized with dread that I was gonna have to get used to this feeling as I was an assassin after all. I sighed, got up and went to look for rope with which to tie up Flannag with so I could take him with me. I also did this task to get the guy I had killed off of my mind.

With little trouble I finally tied Flannag up with some rope I found. "Noble assassin may I have a few words with my men?" he asked me as I finished tying his hands behind his back.

"Sure," I said.

"Men, I will have to leave you today it was a pleasure working with you all. You were like brothers to me. Every one of you, and someday I will return with riches beyond imagining, just you wait! With those words I want you to all lay low until that day, go be farmers and such," Flannag yelled to his men.  
"Ready to go now..?" I asked.

"That I am," Flannag replied as he turned away from his men.

"Then let's get going," I said and started walking forward on the path that Flannag told me lead to the village I was supposed to meet Bauli at.

After a few minutes of walking Flannag decided to start up a conversation with me, "You're not from around here are you?" he asked me.

"No, I am not," I replied.

"Thought so, since you have no marking on your armor affiliating you with any of the kingdoms," Flannag said.

"I guess you could call me a travelling assassin," I said honestly. I mean what else would a person call me? I was not doing this out of some allegiance to a monarch, or out of money.

"I think that is the first time I have heard that before, a travelling assassin," Flannag said and then laughed.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"It is, just I don't know anything about you, nothing at all not what you look like, or even your name, and yet you are treating me more as a travelling companion then a prisoner," Flannag told me.

I then realized I still had my mask on, I took it off realizing that since Flannag was now my prisoner he could not do anything with the information on what I looked like. I took it off and tied it the belt that housed my sheath. "Sorry I honestly forgot I had the mask on," I replied.

"Well I must say underneath the mask you don't look like much more than a common peasant dressed in a super fine cloak, sporting two daggers," Flannag said and laughed again.

"And you don't really look like nobility anymore. I mean, it seems the bandit life has taken you completely over," I commented back.

"Hey now watch your tongue or I will break out of these bonds and show you what being a noble is all about," Flannag warned in annoyed voice.

"I bet you would if you had your sword, which you don't. But I was nice and saved it for you," I replied producing his dropped sword and sheath from beneath my cloak. Since I had grabbed it and put it over my shoulder, but underneath my cloak to hide it before we left.

"Man, when did you go grab it?" Flannag asked in surprise.

"When you weren't looking obviously," I answered.

"Maybe you are not such a bad assassin after all," Flannag said to me.

"When did you ever doubt I wasn't?" I asked with genuine surprise.

"When you walked into the camp like you own the place," Flannag replied with a smirk.

"Well sometimes badass assassin's, like me, need to make a grand entrance," I replied confidently.

"Someday that grand entrance of yours is gonna make you end up in a grave somewhere," Flannag said.

"And on that day I bet you will be so happy," I said back.

"No, in all honestly, I will be pretty upset, I mean I lost you fair and square, but now I want a rematch someday when both me and you grow stronger," Flannag told me.

_Man that sounded so cheesy_ I thought to myself but grinned anyhow and said, "I will be looking forward to it."

"Well until that day comes you cannot die, the only way you can die is by my hands," Flannag replied.

"Sounds like a deal," I said with a smile. I was starting to think of him as a travelling companion and less of a prisoner the more we conversed.


	4. Chapter 4 (Revelations)

**Writers Note: Well sorry this one took so long to come out, I have been busy with school, and playing Assassin's Creed 3. Part 5 may take me awhile as I just entered the National Writing Month thingy to write a 50,000 word story in the span of this month. Part 5 will come by the end of this weekend and part 6 should follow next week to. I am trying to stick with a chapter a week so let us see how it goes.**

We entered the small town a little after sundown; it was as you would expect it to be, an inn, with a few shops and houses surrounding it. _Man this looks like something out of a fairy tale book_ I thought to myself. "Man I never thought I would come to this town as a prisoner," Flannag said disappointment in his voice.

"What did you think you would come to this village as then?" I asked as we walked towards the inn.

"As a raider with my bandits at my back," Flannag replied.

"And here I thought they were your brothers but now you say that they were yours as if you control them," I stated mockingly

"Well know they looked up to me as their leader so..." Flannag was starting to say until I cut him off.

"Quiet there is something not right here."

Flannag shut up and I whispered the magical line Bauli had taught me, my rune on my hand glowed again and energy coursed through my body again. "So David, could you free my hands from these rope bonds so I can help you fight?" Flannag asked in a whisper.

_Do I honestly trust him enough to undo his bonds?_ I wondered to myself. Just then a flash of movement caught my attention. "Fine," I said making up my decision because whatever was here was fast, and plus Flannag was a magi so he could help me.

I pulled my blades out and cut Flannag's hands free, and then handed him his sword. "You know I honestly did not think you would free me," Flannag told me as we inched our way towards the inn.

"Well you have magic and that seems like a great advantage to have on my side if it comes down to fighting an unknown enemy," I replied my eyes scanning everywhere.

"Well maybe I will backstab you during the fight in retribution for you beating me," Flannag said.

"If you did that then you would leave yourself open to whatever we were fighting and die along beside me. I don't think you want to die just yet do you?" I replied.

"Well yeah, you are right I don't really want to die," Flannag said.

"Then that is why you won't betray me and stab me in the back," I told him as we made it to the door of the inn. _Plus if you did I bet Bauli would be upset with you and probably destroy you with her magical fairy powers...oh shit I forgot about Bauli!_ This made my heart skip a beat I mean even though I didn't know the fairy very well I still felt like she was my friend so I was now worried.

_Maybe when I open the door to the inn I will find out that the town is just all gathering in there to celebrate something and Bauli is with them_, I hoped that was the case at least. I opened the door and there came charging at me a man with a pitchfork. "Die demon!" he yelled at me as I dodged out of his way while walking in. The man ran out of the door skidded to a stop and turned around to look at me and Flannag. "You are both human!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Of course we are human what else would we be?" I asked the man.

"There have been strange creatures attacking this village so I thought you might have been one of those creatures," the man replied.

_Oh grand, I had better make sure Bauli is here and not killed by some unknown creature while waiting for me_. "Well I am looking for a little girl who just came into town a few hours ago," I said.

"Oh she should be upstairs in one of the rooms," the man replied.

"Thanks and if the creatures attack again we will help defend this place," with that I turned to Flannag and said, "Let's get upstairs."

We both entered the inn and saw old men, women, and some children all crowding around a fireplace that was on the wall on the other side of the inn. Serving wenches, went to and from people giving them food, water, and or ale, and a balding innkeeper stood behind a bar counter washing cups. He looked up at me and Flannag and asked as we stepped up to the bar, "What do you to strangers want, because as you can see I am low on food, and drinks to serve."

"We are here looking for a little girl who is in one of the rooms upstairs," I replied.

"You mean the one with long blue hair?" the innkeeper asked.

"That is the one," I answered relief flooding through me. _So she was okay thank goodness._

"She is in the last room on the left of the hallway," the innkeeper told me.

"Thank you for telling me," I said and then left for the stairs with Flannag following me.

As we made our way up the stairs Flannag asked me, "What creatures do you think are attacking this village?"

"I don't honestly know but if they made the townsfolk this scared they can't be good news," I replied.

"Think we will have to fight them?" Flannag asked.

_Will we have to fight them? I hope not but there is a high chance that we probably will_. "I am sure we probably will," I answered with finality.

"Well I am sure that we can handle them. I mean, I am a mage after all and you are some type of supernatural assassin human," Flannag said.

_And if that doesn't seem to be enough, we also have a fairy who I still suspect can use unbelievable magic_. "Yeah I am sure your right and we can handle anything that comes at us," I said as we got to the door that held Bauli on the other side. I opened the door and there stood Bauli in her travelling clothes looking out a window.

"I see you have returned," Bauli said to me as she turned around. Her emotionless expression changed when she saw Flannag standing right next to me to one of annoyance. "Why didn't you kill him?"

"Because I thought we could offer him to the guards of Tristian and that way we begin our time with them on good terms," I replied.

"Well I hope we don't regret not killing him," was all Bauli said and then looked back out of the window.

"Don't worry I won't be any trouble for you guys. I have decided to play along," Flannag said in response to what Bauli had just said, I assumed.

"Well it doesn't matter, what has been done has been done," Bauli said and then continued on, "What does matter is that they found out or plans much earlier than expected, and have been following us."

"Who is they and what do you mean by plan?" I asked.

Bauli sighed at this and turned to face me, "I guess you should know about our enemy," she said hesitantly, "But not our plans, just yet."

"But I am the one helping you and your master, whoever he is. Out with your plan!" I yelled.

"Well you will learn everything in time, but now is not the place or time to discuss the plan, what is important is the enemy we face," Bauli said in a voice of finality that made me know it was impossible to argue my point to her.

"So who is this enemy?" Flannag asked.

"They are a council of magi who have lived in secrecy for ages, they are always playing both sides of any conflicts that arise," Bauli said and then drew a breath and continued, "They are extremely powerful, they have a huge influence, and they have but one goal, domination of all people in this world."

"Do they have a leader?" I asked trying to think of the best way to end this conflict soon because I knew that once I did then I would probably be set free.

"We don't know, all we know is that everyone on that list is apart of that council of magi and that they have to be taken out or chaos will entrap this continent," Bauli replied.

"So that means that those demon things, everyone is talking about, have only shown up because we would come here?" I asked in disbelief. _How could they have known me and Bauli would come to this exact town though_?

"Seems that way," Bauli replied.

"But how could they have known?" I asked.

"They have powerful and ancient magics at their disposal," Bauli said and then looked out of the window again, "What is worse; it seems that they have deployed the skills of a mage who is not from this continent to get rid of us."

"What do you mean by another continent?" Flannag asked confusing plainly written on the features of his face.

"Of course no one would remember the Aldrorian Empire on the continent of Halkeginia," Bauli said more to herself than either of us. She sighed again, "Let's just say that there is a long lost continent that is mostly controlled by the council that is after us. And that the mages, there, practice completely different and evil forms of magic."

I put two and two together and said with a horrible feeling deep inside, "You don't mean Warlocks, Necromancers, and such do you?"

"That is what I mean by crueler magic yes," Bauli replied.

_Grand an evil empire stood against me and going home, but then again this is awesome. A long lost empire, a plot to take control of the rest of the world, a secret organization, and to finish it all off lost magic's. _"So are you saying that we are fighting a Warlock?" I asked my fears dispelling and being replaced with a sense of excitement. _This is a nerd's ultimate dream to have an adventure with dragons, magic, mystery._

"Most likely," Bauli said.

I didn't say anything, just went up to stand by her and look out the window to see a massing of goblin like creatures in the main clearing of the middle of the town. "Well Flannag you ready to go kick some demon ass?" I asked.

"I have no idea what is going on but I do know I am good at fighting, so hell yes I am," Flannag and with that we both jumped through the window and down unto the massing creature horde with weapons drawn.


	5. Chapter 5 (Enemies)

(I am back finally after many, many months of having writers block on this story I finished this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy I will try to write them faster from now on.)

Flannag hit the ground first and was already casting a spelling under his breath before I hit the ground in a run. I flipped out my blades, and dove into three of the demons. I swung both my blades at a downward angle at the middle demon, which with incredible speed, dodged my attack. _Damn they are fast_, I thought to myself as I backed away putting myself into a defensive position.

I then looked around at Flannag and I's situation, we had dropped in the midst of about twelve shadow demons, and the warlock was nowhere to be seen. Of course not why be seen when you can summon minions to do the dirty work for you? My attention was brought back to the creatures in front of me when hundreds of fiery exploded main pack which made up nine of them. They all burned to ash with high pitch screams. All that were left were the three in front of me now.

_Well it seems that these demons are not very resistant to fire_, with that I yelled back to Flannag, "Light my blades on fire if you can!"  
"I don't think I can, I am not that type of mage!" Flannag yelled back to me.

_Damn then it seems that I will need to rely on my own strength to take them down_. _Then again was it my own strength? No now was not the time to think on that_. I shook myself and let more of the magic from my symbol flow through me and it flared brightly. I could feel my muscles tighten up and I sprang forward into the three demons. I slashed the middle one in half on slice, the left one with another slice, and the right one with a third and final slice. What was weird about this is that it seemed the demons were moving in slow motion to me. I slid to a stop as the demons crumpled to the ground behind me and then dissipated into black smoke.

I put my blades away, and then a deep fatigue, like I had never felt before, hit me like a brick wall. I staggered to one knee in surprise but then pulled myself back up. _Seems that using too much of this magic will fatigue my whole body_.

"You alright?" Flannag asked coming up behind me.

"I am fine I just used a little too much magic it seems," I replied.

"Well try not to overdo it we don't know if that was the last of them or not," Flannag said.

_He was right I had overdone it without thinking of the consequences; it was not my fault though I still don't get this world or the magic that seems to inhabit it_, "You're right..." I said, "I still don't get this whole magic business so I should probably tread carefully."

"The enemy seems to have gone for now, you two!" Bauli yelled down to us from the window we had jumped out of.

"And how do you know that?" I asked skeptically.

"It is a fairy's intuition and plus I have been fighting this enemy longer then you have been alive!" Bauli replied in an irritated voice.

"Point taken," I replied knowing that what she said was probably the truth.

"This enemy seems to have control over unknown magic," Flannag said looking out the window.

"Does it matter though? Either way they are in my way to back to my world," I replied, _even though my life in my world is not that good_.

"You are not from this world?" Flannag asked in surprise.

_Ah shit me and my big mouth_, I sighed and answered, "Yeah I am not from this world."

"So you are like the Saito guy that Louise summoned not so long ago that saved this world," Flannag said with a hint of awe in his voice

"Well I guess you could say that I was summoned here," I replied but thought to myself, _even though I have no memory of ever encountering anything that would have summoned me to this world_.

"Maybe you should go and talk to Saito more, he might be able to tell you of an easier way to get back to your world then having to fight an unknown enemy," Flannag said.

_Maybe he was right, maybe he wasn't, it didn't matter, I knew that even if I did go talk to him and found another way back to my world I would just end up back in this world again due to Bauli's secretive master. _"I want to see this through to the end, I have never been the type of person that could leave things unfinished once I started," I replied with a half truth.

"Well now that is over shall we get going to our destination," Bauli asked as she looked from me to Flannag.

"Can't we get some rest though?" I asked as I was fatigued due to the fight first with Flannag which was a fun fight, to the walking here, then having to deal with those demons that some unknown magi from a lost land summoned to try and kill us.

"The more time we spend here the higher the chance the enemy will come back and destroy this village," Bauli replied as she got her stuff ready.  
_Seriously not even two weeks into this adventure and I am already being hunted by some unknown bastard bent on killing me_. I sighed and walked to the door, no rest for the weary I guess. Flannag also sighed and followed me, with Bauli close behind.

As we made our way down the stairs into the main dining, and bar area of the inn we were greeted with cheering, and a old man came up to me, "thank you for saving our village strangers."

"It was nothing," I said rubbing my hand on the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Oh but it is something so take this as a reward," the old man held out a bag full of gold.

"No the reward is not needed," I replied, _since we technically brought the demons that had been terrorizing your village to the village_.

Flannag on the other hand took the money from the old man and said, "it was our pleasure to help." Flannag then held up the bag full of gold close to his face and his eyes gleamed.

Bauli kicked Flannag in the back of the knee causing him to yelp in pain and drop the bag of gold which Bauli then picked up.

"Why did you do that!?" Flannag asked as he hopped around in pain.

"Because you have no need for money since you are our prisoner," Bauli told him and then turned her attention towards the old man before Flannag could respond and said, "thank you kind sir."

"You and your friends are quite welcome," the old man said and then chuckled.

"Well we must leave this village as we are in a hurry," Bauli said with a bow to the old man.

"Well this village will always welcome you with open arms, be safe on your journey," the old man said bowing back.

With that we left the village, me a warrior who was about to pass out, a fairy disguised as a little girl, and a magi turned bandit leader who was our prisoner; Onward to the capital city and to talk to Queen Henrietta.

...

Meanwhile deep in the forest a cloaked figure stood waiting. A raven dropped down from the trees and onto the figures arm. The raven crowed five times and the figure listened intently. "So they have left the village, and are heading to see Queen Henrietta, interesting," the figure said in a feminine voice.

"Go, and tell Aldromos that he has nothing to worry about, the fairy, and her gang will not disrupt our plans," she told the crow and sent it off with that message.

She then lifted her arm and opened her arm palm first into the air and chanted a long spell. Things that were shaped like dogs appeared around her, but they were twice as big, with lean muscle, and tentacles appearing from their backs. Their skin color was that of dead grass, they were La'quirada or demon hounds. "Go my pets, kill them," she commanded the La'quirada.

The La'quirada howled and ran off into the forest, hunting for the fairy and her companions. The female smiled beneath her hood, and opened a portal to the capital city just incase the La'quirada failed.


	6. Chapter 6 (Rest)

(Writers Comment: Well once again here we are, me posting, and you reading. I may be slower to post as in College is back up. Oh and I made a Facebook Page just for me as a write so I'll post a link to it in it here. Friend me and I'll keep it updated as to how this fanfiction and my other writings are going. Well enjoy and thanks for following this story. Link to the Facebook . ?id=100004421016314)

The first thing I saw was the palace itself as we crested over a hill that led to the capital of what was the name of this country and or empire. Didn't Bauli say it was something like Tristain? My question was answered when Bauli said to us, "there, the capital of the country of Tristain."

"That means we can rest then?" I asked cause for the past few days we had done nothing but walk and walk, not staying in one place for more than a hour for fear of being attacked again.

"Yes, you and Flannag can go secure us an inn while I find a way to get an audience with Queen Henrietta," Bauli replied.  
_Thank god_, I thought to myself and the remaining hour it took to enter the city that surrounded the palace didn't seem so bad anymore. When we entered the city, Bauli took off in the direction of the palace, leaving me and Flannag without a word.

"So know of any good inns?" I asked Flannag since I took it he had been here more time then I had.

"Not really, since, as a noble, I never spent much time out of my estate," Flannag replied.

"Well then it seems we should start looking around for a place," I said and began walking deeper into the city.

As we wandered around the city, I found something strange. This place had very few guardsmen patrolling the city.

"So why doesn't this place have more soldiers to keep the peace?" I asked Flannag.

"From what I learned as a noble, Tristain doesn't keep a very big military. Instead it relies heavily upon the magi that are produced by the Tristain Academy of Magic." Flannag told me.

"Isn't that kind of risky to do? Relying on a few people to keep a whole country safe?" I asked.

"It has worked so far, I mean both Saito and Lousie both come from the Tristain Academy of Magic. They have won two wars themselves. One against Albion, and another against Gallia, and stopped the ancient dragon from destroying all life on Halkeginia." Flannag replied.

_And yet again I wonder why that mysterious person who seemed to be Bauli's partner or master didn't go to them to help stop this cult or whatever was trying to take over the whole world instead of me_. I sighed it really didn't matter anymore I had been dragged away from my normal life into a life as a supernatural assassin of sorts to go and kill certain people.

"This place seems like a good place to rest," Flannag said.

I looked up at the name of the establishment he pointed out. Miwaku no Yousei, _was it supposed to be Japanese in nature? Did it matter it was a place I could get off of my feet_. "Okay lets go inside and see what it is like," I said and we both entered.

What were we greeted with? A big muscular man wearing a maids outfit..._well this definitely goes in the weird part of the books for the adventure I am having_. Flannag on the other hand did not seem as fazed by it as I was.

"We would like to have some drinks," Flannag told the man.

"Tres Bien! Please find a seat where and one of my maids will come to serve you two!" The man replied in a cheerful voice.

_So a man wearing a maids outfit, and saying what I think is French lines, in a world that doesn't have either Japan, or France...I don't know if I should just accept it or be confused._ All in all I decided to just accept it and I went with Flannag to one of the unoccupied tables and looked around to see all the rest of the girls that were employed here wore maid outfits too.

"This uh...inn sure is full of character," I said to Flannag.

"I enjoy it a lot," Flannag replied as one of the girls in a maid outfit came up to us.

"What will you two have for a drink?" she asked.

"Ale for me," Flannag said.

She then turned her attention to me which for some reason made me tongue twisted. "I...uh..I would like water please."

"Okay," she then smiled a gorgeous smile. "Your drinks will be coming right up." With that she walked away.

"And the girls dressed up in maid outfits make this place amazing," Flannag said and when I looked at him I saw he was staring as our uh waitress walked away.

_Don't tell me he is a pervert..._I smiled, "don't tell me that is the only reason you decided to ignore the owner of this place and stay here anyways."

"It is not..." Flannag stammered and looked at me with a serious look on his face.

"What is with that look?" I asked as I was a little taken aback by it.

"I want to keep going with you and Bauli to help with your guys' quest," Flannag replied with conviction behind his voice.

"I uh don't have a problem with it, let's ask Bauli whenever we see her again," I said, I mean in all honesty Flannag seemed like a powerful person to have on your side, and after travelling with him for so long I could say I kinda trusted him with my back in a fight.

"Okay lets," Flannag said and then our drinks arrived and for the next two hours I downed glass after glass of water staying at the table. While Flannag on the other hand got drunk and started flirting with the employees. I smiled at that, and then realized that the big man in the maid outfit who had greeted us at the door was coming my way.

"Will you and him.." he pointed at Flannag, "be staying here tonight?"

"If you have any rooms available that would be appreciated," I replied and since it seemed like a japanese place I added a bow at the end.

"Tres Bien!" was all he said, and danced to a book and then looked up at me, "do you and him both have gold to pay for those drinks and a room."

I searched through my cloak and found three sacks full of gold, I pulled one out and put it on the table in front of me. "Yes we do have gold to pay for it all."

"Tres Bien! Now what is your and his names?" the man asked.

"I am David, and my companion over there is Flannag," I replied and took a sip of water.

He wrote our names down on the sheet, and then looked up at. "Well since you introduced yourself to me I will now introduce myself I am ma-madamoiselle Scarron."

"Nice to meet you Scarron," I replied with a smile. _Though I don't think I needed to know your name at all_.

"The pleasure is all mine," Scarron replied with a bow.

I got up and bowed to him and asked, "so where is the room?"

"Your room is on the top floor and your friend's room is on the second floor," Scarron replied and handed me two keys.

I bowed my thanks and went over to where Flannag was surrounded by waitress dressed as maids, and handed him a key. "Your room is on the second floor," I told him and he just nodded and continued flirting.

I sighed and walked up the stairs to the third floor, today had been relaxing along with disturbing. I opened the door to find a bed waiting for me inside. _Oh sweet jesus finally a real bed_. I fell onto it and breathed a sigh of relief. I then began to nod off until I heard loud banging downstairs, and then stomping coming up the stairs.

Well it seems Bauli found us an audience with the queen after all, I sat up in bed and waited knowing that any minute they would be here. My door burst open and there stood a group of guards he opened a piece of paper looked at it and then back at me.

"You are under arrest for crimes against Queen Henrietta," the guard said and two guards came in and pulled me to my feet.

Before I knew it, me and Flannag were lined up in chains in the main area of the inn, as Scarron and a women stood to the side looking at us. "Seems Bauli found an audience with the queen," Flannag said while standing next to me.

I looked over at him to see that he had a smile on his face, I then realized I did also, but why? Usually people would be upset in situations like this but not us. _I guess it is because after all my inner complaining about not relaxing I enjoy adventure_. And so we were marched out of the inn in chains on our way to meet Queen Henrietta.


	7. Chapter 7 (The Voice of Magic)

(Well I am back after a very long time, sorry school has been busy for me. I also have found a new addiction in Key anime and visual novels so that has also been taking up my time. But do not fear I am still writing this so it will get done. This chapter is full of surprises and yeah the reason is it was getting to stale for me to want to write so I fix it up.)

From what I know of cells this one did not seem that bad, I mean it did have a barred door, a brick flooring, but it had pretty comfortable beds. I should know because as soon as they had taken off the shackles and stripped me off my weapons and then forcefully pushed me inside the cell, I had taken to laying down and waiting. "Somehow I was expecting this," I said to myself staring at the brick ceiling.

"David, is that you?" I heard the voice of Flannag ask from a cell right across from mine.

"Yeah it is," I replied as I got up and walked on the cold floor over to the barred door.

"Well it seems, that in the end, I did end up in a cell for my crimes," Flannag said and then chuckled.

"And somehow I ended up in a cell for doing absolutely nothing..." I said and sighed

"Well all humor set aside for now, how do you think we can get out of this situation we are in?" Flannag asked in a very serious tone.

"Well..." I said testing the cages durability by punching it with my physical enhanced body. "It doesn't seem these bars will give way anytime soon. I take it we will just have to wait for Bauli to get us out since it does not seem she got captured."

"You are right, she is not here," Flannag replied. "That makes me very suspicious."

"Why does it make you suspicious? I mean maybe they just have not found her yet," I replied though now that he mentioned it maybe we did get betrayed.

"But you're right, until we think of another way out we will just have to hope and wait for rescue," Flannag said moving away from the bars of the door.

_Well it seems as though I now have time to test the time limit of my powers and how long I can stay in the form._ With that I sat down in the middle of the cell closed my eyes and focused on the rune on the back of my hand.

I have no idea how long I sat there with my eyes closed I know I heard the cell open a few times and a plate of food being sat down on the ground but that was it. Most of the time I was intertwined with the flow of power flowing through my body. _Now time to see how long I can keep this flow up, and maybe I will learn a few things out about my power if I keep concentrating on it._

I do not know long I sat there on that brick floor before I felt a sharp pain on the back of my other hand, that did not have a ruin on it. I opened my eyes and looked at the back of my hand to see another strange ruin tattooed to it. "So, you have awakened your next power David," a voice that sounded like it came from all around me said.

I bolted up and looked around to see if I could see if there was anyone in the cell with me as the speaker also sounded like he was looking over my shoulder. I then gave up and asked whoever it was, "Where are you?"

"I am everywhere David," the voice said.

"No one can be everywhere at once," I replied as I thought of who could be talking to me.

"I am everywhere, I am the voice of the magic that surrounds everyone. Including you David. I am the flow of the magic in your body as well," the voice replied.

"The voice of the magic around and inside of me?" I asked not understanding how this was possible.

"Yes I am connected to this world, and this world is connected to me. Without me, no one would have powers," the voice said.

"Then if you are the magic, you have to be powerful enough to speak with anyone. So then why speak to me and only me?" I asked.

"Because you are the one who I have chosen to protect this world David," the voice of the magic told me.

"I have been told this before by a cloaked man, and his fairy friend Bauli who seems to have betrayed me and my friend here and gotten us locked in prison," I replied, "so why would I help you?"  
"Because the cloaked man is your enemy, and knew I summoned you so he planned a trap for you before you could stop his plan," the voice of the magic told me.

"What plan?" I asked forgetting my earlier question completely as I heard this shocking news.

"The cloaked man you speak of is the leader of the secret organization that has been trying to kill you. Their goal is to make it so I vanish from this world. They think man and science should dominate this world and it's future, not magic," the voice of the magic replied.

"Then why would they also hunt Bauli down with us?" I asked, but I already knew the answer it was so that me and Flannag would both start trusting Bauli.

"I can tell you already know that answer," the voice of the magic said to me.

"Dammit!" I yelled, _I had been foolish to believe a strange cloaked man in the first place, but I had been disoriented and I had no idea what was going on._

"I brought you here because your body is the perfect conduit for which I can flow to give you the powers to stop the cloaked man," the voice of the magic told me.

"How can I trust that you indeed are the magic and not someone using magic to talk to me inside my head and confuse me? More importantly though, why should I care if you disappear?" I asked, well more like yelled both questions out of frustration.

In response to my first question I felt a change inside of me and before I knew it I could see blew flows of ethereal matter flying through the air around me, it flowed through everything, I looked around in amazement, I could see people outlined and how the magic flowed through them. Then my vision turned back to normal leaving me starring at a brick wall. "Next is if I disappear so do your chances of returning home to Earth," the voice of the magic answered.

"Fine," I said and sighed. _I cannot let the flow of magic disappear it is right because if it disappears then I won't have anyway of getting home. Plus it seems to be real and all around me and inside everyone_. "I will help you though I do not know how well I can do being stuck in a cell."

"Aim your new ruin towards the door and I will make sure you get out, and once you get out I will stop contacting you," the voice of the magic told me.

"Why?" I asked not understanding why it had to stop talking to me.

"Because it would be too easy to help you through your quest," the voice of the magic answered.

_Ah great so even the magic has a sense of humor somehow, though I never thought nature had a sense of humor_. "Well alright then I am sure you have your reasons," with that I held my newest ruin inscribed hand towards the door and a blast of air exploded from my palm and the cell door flew off its hinges.

"David, how did you do that?" Flannag said as he stood groggy eyed at his cell door.

_So he must have been sleeping and did not hear my conversation with the voice of the magic or whatever had just talked to me _I thought to myself. "I got a new power by concentrating...though there is a lot more to the story than that but I will explain after we get out of here and find Bauli wherever she went."  
With that I held my hand towards Flannag's cell door and ordered him to stand back, he did and the door once again exploded off its' hinges. Flannag stepped out of the cell and looked at me with the look of 'what do we do now'?

"Well where do you think they put our equipment?" I asked.

"Probably in the next room," Flannag told me.

I was about to question on how he knew that but I decided to hold my tongue and followed him towards the door. Flannag opened it a crack and looked in. Then fast as a cat, he flew into the room and I heard a loud crack and a thump and then came back and opened the door the rest of the way for me.  
I walked in to see a broken chair and an unconscious guard on the floor of the room. I then looked around the room and saw all our equipment on top of a table.

"See I told you they would be in here," Flannag said walking by me and picking up his sword.

"Did I ever say I doubted you?" I walked up besides him and then I started re equip all my gear, which finished with me putting on my mask.

"I take it you have a target to kill?" Flannag said as I put it on.

"Seems that way," I replied thinking about all the voice of the magic had told me. _Should I feel sad that I have to kill Bauli? Or should I feel nothing at all?_ I was uncertain how to feel about the change of events. I knew though that either way I had to protect the magic and in order to do that she did have to die after she told me the truth about the masked figure.

"Well shall we go find Bauli and get out of here then?" Flannag asked.

"Yes lets," I replied hiding the uncertainty that I felt right now from my voice. _It is best I tell him a different time, first we have to stop Bauli, from doing whatever she came here to do besides capture me and put me out of the picture._ With that I opened the door which lead to stairway up to the inner parts of the palace, and the place I would find and confront Bauli.


End file.
